Duel Spirit Seerers
by Reincarnations
Summary: Some time has passed since the incident with the Paradox disaster. People of the past meet the people of the people, and two people of the past gets the chance to meet their future grandchildren.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story won't be that long. Possibly 5 to 6 chapters._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this story. This is just an idea that won't leave my head. It might have a cliffhanger ending._**

 ** _Disclaimer- I do not own GX or 5D's._**

 ** _I'm doing this because it's my birthday tomorrow!_**

* * *

A few weeks have passed since the incident with Paradox. Since it happened, Jaden couldn't stop thinking about the future dueling style, synchro summoning. It sounded so odd and vague but it was entirely complex! It took Jaden a week to realize the monster summoned is the combined levels of the monsters sacrificed. And the monsters that could be summoned! They are enormous and have amazing abilities! To be able to sacrifice the monster to negate a special effect then are resummoned at the end of the turn! Who wouldn't want to a monster like that.

One day in class though, Jaden accidentally slipped out his future friend's ace monster's name when answering a question.

"What is a Stardust Dragon?" Syrus asked his closet friend while they and their other friends sat around outside the Slyfer's dorm.

"It sounds like a dragon made of stars." Hassleberry deduced the obvious.

Beside Jaden, his favorite duel spirit appeared, who was named Yubel, though only a couple, Chazz and Jesse, could see her. "You can tell them," she acknowledged informatively. "It's better you do it now anyways because I have a feeling we're going to see _him_ again very soon."

Jaden sighed exasperatedly, though in the inside he was happy. "Alright, I'll tell you about my friend, Yusei Fudo."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the future over a year has passed since the Paradox event which made little Luna fourteen years old, turning fifteen in a couple more months. Since that time she changed her hairstyle so it was no longer in kiddy pigtails. Instead she let her hair flow freely and now had bangs! She no longer wore an outfit similar to her brother's, but at times they do dress the same so they confuse their friends at school.

However, there was one person at school, excluding Akiza, that could tell the difference between the two. It just happened to be the one person Leo can't stand and the one person Luna tried to get to join their group of friends, Sly. Luna tried to get him to explain how he could but he wouldn't budge.

Anyways, that week in class Miss Bartlet thought the students should know little history about their grandparents' dueling style. She paired them up into groups of two with each member either choosing their grandfather or grandmother. (Miss Bartlet made sure the twins were in seperate groups so one wasn't doing the all the work.) Each group would present what they found and, if allowed or possible, bring in their granparent's deck and duel with them.

Luna had the 'honor', Leo had muttered to himself sarcastically, of being partnered with Sly. The idea of being partners with Sly actually made Luna happy. She can learn something about Sly, other than him not liking to be social.

So there were the two, sitting on the roof of the school, as permitted, waiting for the other to say something.

"So," Luna began a little nervously, "which one are you going to chose?"

"Probably my grandfather," he answered offhandedly while staring at the clouds. "My mom can help me with the info."

Luna hesitated before saying, "He's dead, isn't he?"

Sly didn't answer but he slightly nodded his head.

"Both sets of my grandparents are dead." She looked up at the sky like he was. "The grandparents on my dad's side died before I was born, the same goes to the grandmother on my mom's side. As for my other grandpa, he died when I was three."

"Did you get to see him before he passed?"

She shook his head. "He died in his sleep about an hour before I got out of my coma." She laughed slightly though she was clearly upset. "They used to say that he gave me his ability to see duel spirits which made me wake up when I did. The theory didn't really work since I could see them since I was born, so the new idea was he passed on his ability to me so I would wake up."

"My grandfather could see duel spirits too." Sly offered. "And like your grandfather, he died in his sleep too, but I was about five at the time. My other grandparents, including his wife, died when I was around one or two. My dad-"

"You don't have to tell me," Luna interjected, sensing that he was about to say something he didn't want to. "I don't need to know."

"I know," he insisted, looking away from the sky to meet her gaze. "But I need to."

Luna gave him some time to gather his thoughts. After a couple minutes he said, less confidently, "My dad was killed in a car accident on my second birthday. He was on his way home from getting me a present." Sly pulled out the card holder that was in his bag. "This was my present, my deck. They were able to recover it from the crash. Some people say his spirit went into my deck, though I'm not sure if I believe it or not."

"Funny thing is," he went on while he placed his deck back, "my grandfather was rich, which made my mom rich, but she married out of it. When everyone started passing away, my grandfather wrote a will, but he didn't say where he put it, which means we have no money."

"My grandfather lived with us when my dad passed." Sly continued as he stood up and started walking around. "He used to argue with someone that wasn't visible and people thought he was crazy. But. . . ."

"You can see spirits?"

Sly nodded his head letting the secret out. "I got bullied because of it. Everyone called me a freak and stayed away from me. When me and my mom moved here a couple years ago, I kept my 'ability' a secret."

"So you wouldn't be made fun?" Luna questioned standing up as well. "You should have said something! We could have been friends sooner."

"But-"

The bell ringed cutting Sly off. The two grabbed their stuff and headed back inside the school. "Please don't tell anyone," he slightly begged. "I don't want people knowing."

"I won't, if you work on this project with me everyday after school."

"Deal."

* * *

"Wow," Jesse said completely shocked. "So his world was starting to disappear so he went back to this time, saved you, then you two went back to Yugi Motto's time and saved Pegasus from being killed?"

"That pretty much sums it up," Jaden agreed, happy that he finally told his friends. "I'm still wondering how synchro summoning works."

"I don't think it's that big of a deal," Syrus muttered shyly.

"But it is!" Jaden exclaimed as he started jumping up and down from the excitement. "You can summon the monsters during either players turn but it has to be during the battle phase and you can't undo the summon either! And the monster doesn't have the abilities of the two monsters either-."

"Then what's the point of synchro summoning?" Chazz challenged angrily. "It's a waste!"

Jaden was about to argue with him but couldn't because of a bright red light that enveloped the group.

* * *

"Why did you invite him over?" Leo asked as he ate a huge bag of chips on their couch. The twins were at their house with the other four signers. The four are staying with them for the rest of the year because they will be moving away once the school year ends.

"To work on the project." Luna answered as she walked down the stairs now wearing a dark red tank top and regular blue jeans. In her hand was a worn out deck holder. "He's bringing over his grandpa's deck and I'm going to show him ours. I'm not hurting anything"

"I think it's nice what you're doing." Akiza called from the kitchen. She was cooking supper while doing her homework. Yusei and Crow were in their as well, helping out and doing dishes. "I heard he didn't have any friends at his old school."

"That's because he's a jerk!"

"Don't be rude, Leo." Yusei shouted with his back turned to him. "He probably went through some kind of family issue."

"You need to keep you're voices down," Crow whispered loudly. "Jack is alseep, and you know how he gets when someone wakes him up."

About two weeks ago, Jack had gone through a two day lung surgery. When he was born, he had a lung that was too small for him. It restricted how much activity he could do and he told no one about it, with the exception of Martha who already knew. The surgeons were surprised by how long he lasted. Him having the surgery is another reason why the six are living together.

"I'll stop being rude to Sly and quiet when someone falls from the sky."

A second later a flash of light appeared. Once the light faded, six people took its place, one that Yusei recognized. "Jaden?"

* * *

 ** _Is it good? Bad? I'd like to know._**

 ** _Please review and thank you for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is the next chapter!_**

 ** _I feel like Yusei is a little OOC, so just a little heads up._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own GX or 5D's._**

* * *

"Jaden?"

The said duelist looked up immediately as a smile spread on his face. "Hey Yusei! Been a while!" The two duelist bro hugged as they were happy about their reunion. "What's up?"

"The usual," Yusei began casually. "My friends and I saved the world again."

"Wait," Luna started before Jaden could speak. "Is he the one you told us about? The one with the Hero deck?"

"That's right." Yusei placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder. "This is Jaden Yuki. He helped with stopping Paradox and getting Stardust back."

"Jaden," Yusei moved away from him to the others, "these are my friends. This is Crow, one of my childhood friends."

Crow acknowledged the strangers with a nod. "It's nice to meet you."

"Crow?" Hassleberry repeated a little amused. "What, do you use a little birdie deck?"

"Blackwing," he corrected bitterly, trying not to be insulted. "When you've lived in the Sattelite with no parents and not knowing your own name, you take whatever people call you. Now with me, the first cards I used were Blackwings. After a couple duels they started calling me Crow and it's stuck ever since."

"Sattelite?"

"We'll get to that later." Yusei reassured as he moved on to his next friend. "This is-"

"Let me guess," Jaden interrupted as a name imediately popped into his head. "You're Akiza? Yusei was right, you are pretty."

Akiza blushed slightly, not expecting that remark. "That's the second time someone has said that."

"Didn't you say there was something special about her?" Jaden asked Yusei. "Like she had some crazy ability? I don't think you ever told me."

"I didn't," he agreed, "because she doesn't like being judged by it."

"But-"

"Anyways!" Yusei continued on going to the twins. Luna basically hid herself behind him while Leo was right in front of him. "This is Leo and Luna, the twins I told you about."

"Which one of them fell into that coma?"

"You just decided to tell him everything, didn't you?" Luna interrogated him hotly because she was clearly miffed that he told about that.

"I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely as he moved down to her height. "But I learned he and a couple of his friends have the same ability you do."

"But they can't go to the Spirit World like I can."

"Why would you want to go there?" Alexis questioned. "It's basically a desert with monster that want to kill you."

"That's not the Spirit World," Luna insisted growing angry.

"Luna," a voice chided beside her. She looked over and wasn't surprised to see Regulus standing next to her. "Don't get yourself worked up over nothing. They went to a world where e bad duel spirits are banished to. They naturally assumed it was the Spirit World."

Luna sighed, letting herself calm down. "Alright."

"So you can speak to duel spirits." Jesse said. "Welcome to the club ma'm! There is only a handful of us though."

Luna pondered on something for a second before speaking, "You have the Crystal Beast deck."

"That's right!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "But how did ya . . ." Jesse trailed off once he realized that his partner, Ruby Carbuncle, was laying on his shoulder with his tail wrapped around his neck.

An idea crept its way to the top of Luna's head. She turned to the duelist known as Jaden. "Let's duel; your deck against mine and grandfather's."

"Luna-"

She shot her brother a look which shut him up. Her attention averted to Jaden. "What do you say? My friend will be here in a couple minutes anyways to work on our project."

"Project?"

"We're supposed to learn the history of our grandparent's deck," Leo provided. "And, if possible, learn how to duel with it. She chose our grandfather who could also see duel spirits."

Jaden thought for a moment then asked, "Why do you want to duel?"

"You think the duel doesn't end until the last card is drawn and it is all about the monsters' strength." She crossed her arms over her chest as she said, "I believe the duel ends when you've let your monster die without any plan and that duels shouldn't be used for wars. I want to see which one of us is right."

"Alright then, get your game on!"

"I'll be back in a second then." Luna hurried upstairs to grab her grandfather's deck and to see if a certain someone was awake.

* * *

 _Knock, knock!_

"You can come in, Luna."

The young teenager peeked her head through the door before coming inside the room and shutting it behind her. "I'm about to duel," she told the man lying on the bed who was staring up at the ceiling. "I was wondering if you wanted to watch, Jack."

He turned his head toward her, his hands lying atop of each other on his stomach. "I would love too," he agreed politely, "but I honestly don't think I can get up. My body feels like it would shatter if I even attempt to take a step. I'm truly sorry, Luna."

"I understand. I thought I would be nice and offer anyways. I hope you recover soon!"

"Wait," Jack called out when she grabbed the door knob. Luna gazed over her shoulder to see him sitting up on his elbow pointing at the desk where his deck laid. "Take him," he ordered, knowing she would understand what he was talking about. "I assure you, you won't regret it."

She smiled kindly. "Thank you."

* * *

As she got stepped off the last step, the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Luna shouted to the group that was huddled together in the living room. She opened the front door and wasn't surprised to see Sly, who had an old but well taken cared-of deck holder attached to his hip.

"You're right on time." She shut the door once he waltzed through. "I'm about to duel with my grandfather's cards. If you don't mind, while you're watching can you see if everything is flowing smoothly."

Sly sighed, putting on his little facade in front of the others. Luckily, Luna had already texted him most of what happened since the duelists of the past appeared. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

With that being said the two duelist, Jaden and Luna, were face-to-face a few feet away from each other, duel disks on and ready for a challenge. "Let's duel!"

* * *

 ** _Short chapter, but what would you expect with a story like this?_**

 ** _Next chapter will take a little longer since there will be a duel and it will be the first duel I've ever wrote!_**

 ** _Please review!_**


End file.
